So Many Reasons
by MrsCullen14
Summary: Edward Cullen. The most popular boy and richest at Forks High School. He hates reputions, but won't change his lifestyle. Well, unless it's for Isabella Swan that is. Rated M for a reason! Drugs, language, sex. Basically mature themes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer is on page. As you know I only own this story idea, but not the characters.**

Reputations. They're so goddamn annoying. You fuck every girl in the school, drink, smoke, steal and there goes your reputation. You can be the nicest guy on the planet, but have a pretty hardcore lifestyle and still get judged. People look at you and just think about the things you have done or would do instead of just getting to know you. It's annoying, it truly is.

That's kind of how it is for me. I've dated pretty much every single girl at Forks High School. Not to mention that I've probably fucked every single girl before even dating them. I'm a nice guy, but people don't care about that. All they see is how badass I am and they don't see through that.

Now, would I change this lifestyle of being hardcore to be treated differently? Hell no! I wouldn't change this at all. I like for people to know who they're messing with. Edward Cullen! The Edward Cullen; one of the most popular guys in school and one of the richest. All girls want me. Well, all except for one. One that I haven't had the pleasures to fuck or even have a decent conversation for that matter. Isabella Swan.

Isabella. What can I say about her? Well, she'd change any guy. She's beautiful with her smooth, ivory skin. Not to mention her chocolate brown eyes and her dark brown hair that falls down her back with loose curls. I've always tried to talk to her, but she never gives me a chance. Just rolls her eyes and walks away. All I can say is that she has her own personality; one that lures me in.

Did I say I wouldn't change my lifestyle? I lied. Isabella makes me want to change. She makes me want to show her and others that theres more to me; you just need to keep looking. She makes me want a real relationship. One where I actually take things slow with a girl. One where I kiss all her tears away when she cries. One where I can lay for hours in her bed with her without having the need to ravage her, but talk and love her. One where when she allows me to lover her, I will.

And now I know that I won't give this up no matter how impossible it may seem.

**A/N: Ahhh! I now have THREE stories officially up. I just can't stop thinking of new things to write and I get excited to write another story. But please know that I am not giving up on any of the stories. I'm actually having **_**It Takes Two: Chapter 6**_** beta'd right now. So that should be up anyday now. Go check out the story and check out **_**If I Told You I Loved You.**_

**Reviews are inspiration so please Review! And I hate it when people put my story on alerts and don't review (not to sound rude) so please, please, please review if you add me on your story alerts!**


	2. Chapter 1: Sights and a Change

Thanks, **Corbin4Eva**, for beta'ing this story!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight or anything in this story, yada yada.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Chapter 1: Sights and a Change**

_Don't look over, please, don't look over_. I was sitting at my desk with my eyes closed, hoping that Lauren Mallory wouldn't see me. Lauren was my last fuck and even though she's great in bed, I don't want her to get too attached and think that I want to be something more. I opened one eye and looked over at Lauren who was now walking towards me. _Oh, fuck._

"Hey, Eddie," She greeted me with her nasally voice.

"Lauren…please, don't call me Eddie," I've told her that so many times and she still doesn't listen. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

She walked behind me and wrapped her arms around me and placed an opened mouthed kiss against my neck, "Mmm… as many times as it takes for me to listen."

"Okay…" I said while turning around and pushing Lauren slightly away from me.

"Come on—" She was cut off by Mrs. Addie.

Mrs. Addie pointed to Lauren and gave her a look. "Sit. Now."

I couldn't help but smirk. Lauren rolled her eyes and went across the room to her seat. I closed my eyes again and then heard the door opening. I turned to look and noticed it was a girl I had never seen before. _Must be Isabella Swan, the new girl. Damn, she's a hottie._ She caught me looking at her and she blushed; I turned away. That blush makes her look even cuter.

"Sorry," she said, clearly talking to Mrs. Addie.

"It's no problem. Uh… Isabella," I had a feeling she would be teacher's pet. "Just take a seat back there next to Mr. Cullen," She motioned to the seat next to me.

She sat next to me and she barely even looked at me the whole class. Mrs. Addie ranted about the first book we were going to read in our junior year, A Brave New World by Aldous Huxley. It's some shit about some boys in London learning about some type of human embryo production or crap like that. I don't know. The class passed a lot quicker than I though it would and I was planning on talking to Isabella as soon as the bell rang.

I was putting my books back into my backpack when the bell rand and as soon as I turned around, Isabella was already out the door. _Damn it!_ I got myself together and ran out, only to realize I was too late – Isabella was no where to be seen. My next class was gym, might as well just go.

I walked into the men's locker room and looked around for Emmett and Jasper. Emmett's a senior and my brother. He always looked out for me and would fuck up anyone who decided to bother me. He has this hot piece of girlfriend named Rosalie who I'd like to fuck, but I'm not going to do that to my own brother. Jasper. Ah, Jasper. He's my best friend. He's the other guy who's there for me when my brother isn't. I've known him since I can remember, and we've never gotten into a fight that hasn't been fixed. He's dating my twin sister, Alice, and he treats her like a princess. I'm really happy for the both of them.

"Hey, man," Jasper said while giving me a pat on the back.

I smiled, "Hey, where's Emmett?"

"He's, uh, dealing with some business," He coughed and laughed at the same time. I know what that means. His 'business' was with Rosalie.

"Don't they ever get tired?" I gagged. "Rosalie should be the one to control him, but no, she's such a little whore."

"Jeez, Edward. Don't get all pissed. She's Emmett's girlfriend and he's your brother. They have the right to do whatever," He eyed me curiously, "And anyways, who are you to say that they can't have some fun? I mean, look at you, you fuck girls who you barely know."

I glared at him, "Shut the fuck up! _That's_ none you your business!" Damn, I'm such a hypocrite.

"Whatever you say, Edward."

As soon as Jasper stopped talking, people started running into the locker room. I overheard a conversation between Mike and Tyler who happen to be the horniest boys at this school. Well, obviously, not counting me, but I at least I get some.

"That Isabella girl is smokin'!" _Ugh! Give me a break. _Mike is such a loser.

"Holy fucking hell, I know! Maybe me and her get to know each other a little better," Tyler winked at Mike. That's disgusting.

"Not if I tap that first!" This was getting ridiculous. I ran out of the gym before I puked up whatever I had in my stomach. All of a sudden, I've been feeling as if I'm contradicting everything I do. When I heard some guy talk about Isabella, I automatically label them as horndogs and pigs, but isn't that what I am? I've slept with all of Forks High School's female population and I can't say that I didn't enjoy it. All of a sudden I didn't feel like staying in school. I wanted to talk to Isabella, but I decided that it could wait until tomorrow.

I walked past Emmett, and he nodded his head as a greeting, "Lil' bro."

"Hey…Emmett?" He stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm gonna go home. I don't feel so well so if I miss anything just let me know, alright?" I felt fine. I was just… I don't know… distraught?

"Sure… and are you sure you're _sick_?" Emmett winked at me. Oh, Emmett. He always had to think like that.

"I'm probably not sick. I just don't feel too well." He nodded and I said goodbye.

I waited for Jasper before I talked to my P.E. teacher, Coach Lemley. When I talked to Jasper, he asked me if I was sure that I was all right and if I needed him to skip as well. I told him that it wouldn't be necessary and that I would be fine. Coach Lemley let me go, but not before questioning me and giving me a menacing look. He seemed to have believed me.

I gathered my books and walked to the office and checked out, then went to my car. I drove at about 80 miles per hour and got home in less than 10 minutes. I was ready for the questioning Esme was going to give me since I skipped, but I'd do anything to get out of the mood I was in.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Note: **Don't forget to review if you read! That would make my day!

See Next Chapter!


End file.
